The Power of a Goddess
by jayb
Summary: The second of the Skuld and Sentaro series. What would happen if Skuld and Sentaro are dependent on her powers. And thanks to Audrey for asking for this one.


THE POWER OF A GODDESS 

Belldandy stepped through the door with a basket of wet laundry in her hands. Glancing toward the big tree that Keiichi always used to shade his motorcycle when doing repairs, she had to smile. Sentaro's hill climb bike sat on a jack, but from the other side of the bike a white pair of wings rose above the handlebars. Near the rear wheel her daughter Hikari was squatting while holding a wrench and watching intently whatever was going on that was out of Belldandy's vision. The top of Sentaro's head was just visible between them. Every so often Sentaro's hand would raise up and Noble Scarlet would find whatever tool had been requested. Bell stopped and watched the action for a few minutes, then shaking her head with a hint of a smile she went on to hang out the clothes.

Going back into the house after hanging up the laundry to dry she left the mechanics busy with the motorcycle. Passing the kitchen door Bell stopped to watch Skuld with her apron on preparing dinner for the family. While Skuld stirred one pot there were two others that had spoons slowly moving the contents. Belldandy quickly hid the small frown she had before she spoke.

"Skuld, how are things going with dinner? Do you need me to help with those other pots?"

Skuld turned toward her with a smile. "I think I have everything under control, sister." She looked toward one pot that had started to boil over, and the temperature control knob turned down. "Got it." Turning back toward her older sister she shook her head. "I just don't know how you have done this all these years without using your power. I don't have enough time to cook during the week, much less keep track of all this by myself when I do." Behind her a knife began to chop vegetables by itself. Skuld picked up a small bowl and ladled a little broth from one pot for a taste test. "Good, I think the flavor is just right." Waving the ladle, and with a big grin, she turned back to her sister. "Belldandy, I think you can call everyone in for dinner now." Skuld looked out the window. "Hey, sis, have you seen Noble Scarlet anywhere? I was hoping she'd help carry the dishes in to the table."

Bell shook her head. "She was outside helping Sentaro and Hikari work on his motorcycle. I'll go call them in." Out of Skuld's sight Belldandy hesitated before going outside. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to settle her thoughts.

From the yard she heard the deep throb of Keiichi's newest Whirlwind design as it got closer to the house. Belldandy stepped through the door just as he rolled to a stop, and watched as Hikari ran to greet her father. She saw Sentaro stand up and wave to Keiichi. Noble Scarlet put down the screwdriver she held and reached over to hold Sentaro's arm.

By the time she reached her husband Hikari had already climbed onto his seat to hug him. Bell gave him her happiest smile as she leaned over to give Keiichi a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home dear, I wasn't expecting you this early."

Taking off his helmet and handing it to Hikari, who promptly put it on her head, he grinned back. "Thought I'd surprise you for once." He winked at Bell. "Besides, the design work was going quick and easy for once." Reaching over he hugged his daughter. "And I also missed my girls."

Sentaro with Noble Scarlet still attached to his arm came over. "Keiichi,  
what do you think of it?" He gestured toward his hill climber. "I'm pretty sure I've got all the bugs out, but I need Skuld to give it her check out first."

Keiichi blinked. "Skuld will ride it for the final check? I didn't know she rode well enough to do that." From the corner of his eye, Keiichi noticed that Bell wasn't smiling.

Sentaro gave a laugh. "Not ride it. She uses her powers to feel the bike. Even with my angel here to help, I still like my goddess to check it out." He had reached up to touch Noble Scarlet's hands on his arm. "Bet you did the same with Belldandy."

Belldandy broke into the conversation. "Oh! I almost forgot why I came out. Skuld says that dinner is ready." She smiled and looked up to Noble Scarlet. "And she was wanting you to help put it on the table." With a nod of her head Noble Scarlet let go of Sentaro and flew into the house.

Hikari put her head back so she could see from under Keiichi's helmet. "Momma, I'm big enough to help with the table!" She had a grip on Bell's apron.

Her mother smiled at her and nodded her head. "Okay, but you be careful and be a big help." Hikari ran to the house with the helmet flopping everywhere with each step.

Sentaro watched the two girls leave, then turned back to Keiichi and Bell. "Guess I'd better get the oil off of me. See you inside." He turned and left the couple standing in the yard.

Keiichi paused before speaking. "Okay my dear wife, what is bothering you." Bell's fingers let go of his jacket, and she turned to face him.

"Keiichi, I'm getting a little worried about Sentaro, Skuld and Noble Scarlet"  
She folded her hands in front of her apron. "Did you hear what he was really saying?" Bell wasn't smiling at all this time.

"What, you mean Noble Scarlet hanging on Sentaro?" He gave a short laugh, and reached up to scratch his head. "Almost makes me wish Holy Bell did that." Keiichi saw the sadness in his wife's eyes, and reached to put his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Sometimes I just don't say the right thing." He leaned over and gave Bell a kiss on her cheek. "Forgive me, please." He reached down to hold her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Bell managed a smile this time. "It's all right. But that's not entirely what I'm talking about." She paused to gather her thoughts. "I think what's bothering me is Sentaro seems to depend on Skuld's goddess power for everyday things." Bell looked back at her husband. "I was watching Skuld prepare dinner." Another pause, and she took a deep breath. "Skuld couldn't cope with the preparation without using her powers enabling her to do everything at once. Keiichi, a goddess shouldn't use her power for everyday things. If you do, you will come to depend on those powers. And that is why I'm worried."

For once Keiichi understood what Bell was talking about. He nodded his head and gave a low whistle. "And Skuld is still a goddess. Sentaro and she both depend on her powers for their work." His eyes opened wide as he looked at Bell. "And if she gives up being a goddess..." He didn't need to finish the thought.  
Belldandy nodded. "Yes, she has the same choice that I faced." Belldandy smiled at Keiichi. "And I know that I made the right choice." She squeezed his hand back. Then her face became serious again. "Skuld may not be able to make that choice, and I'm not sure that either she, or Sentaro, can see what could really be the outcome." Bell shook her head again then looked at her husband. "Come on, dinner is ready, and I know it's good. This is their problem, and I need to stay out of it."

As they turned to go toward the house an arm flopped across each of their shoulders, and Urd's head was between them. "So serious! And exactly what do you need to stay out of?" Urd turned enough to give Keiichi a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, K-boy, how's the new design going?" She turned again toward Belldandy. "And? Come on, what should you stay out of?"

Keiichi had been kissed so often by Urd that he didn't even protest any longer. Belldandy looked at Urd and showed no emotion.

"Sister, I'm glad you came back right now." Her face brightened a little. "Don't worry about it. Dinner is ready and Skuld has done an excellent job of preparing it. Join us and see what a great job she has done."

Urd let go of Keiichi and turned toward her younger sister. "Do we have a problem here? They passed the gate with no problem." Her face became thoughtful, then she brightened again. "Hey, no problem! I'll see what I can do for them."

Bell reached over to take Urd's hands in hers, and she had a slight panicked look in her eyes. "No! Please Urd, don't do anything this time." She paused and looked into her eyes. "This time it is not something we can help with. Please, don't say or do anything!"

Urd's eyes widened. She hadn't seen Belldandy like this before. "Okay, I get it." She pulled her hands loose and grinned at Keiichi. "Let's go in for dinner then." Urd wrapped her arm around Keiichi's arm and headed for the house with Belldandy smiling and shaking her head walking beside them.

TWO:

Keiichi leaned back from the table, closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Skuld, you have outdone yourself this time." He sighed, and opened his eyes. "You have really learned your cooking lessons from Belldandy."

Skuld smiled and lowered her head. "And I thank you for the compliment,  
my brother-in-law." Raising her head back up she looked around the table. "And now for an after dinner announcement!" Turning toward her own husband, she motioned for him to continue.

Urd leaned over to Keiichi to whisper. "Well, I know she can't be pregnant." Keiichi arched his eyebrows and looked toward the ceiling. Belldandy gave her a stern warning look. Blinking her eyes in innocence Urd turned back toward Sentaro and gave a slight bow. "I'm sorry, go ahead with your announcement." Sentaro and Skuld hadn't heard the quiet comment. Belldandy relaxed.

Sentaro stood and bowed toward the rest of the diners. "I have the great pleasure to announce the appointment of our company's new Assistant Vice President of Quality Control and Development." He reached a hand over and put it on Skuld's shoulder. "And that person is my own beautiful wife,  
Skuld." He bowed toward her. The others at the table applauded the announcement. "My father has decided that due to the engineering development that has been done in the past year, with no faults found,  
Skuld should be promoted."

Belldandy, smiled and reached over to touch Skuld's arm. "I'm so proud of you! And it's been for your work just in this past year?"

Sentaro smiled at Bell. "That's right! When I started to pass the drawings to Skuld for review first, she was able to pick out any problems with the designs. Then after any test products were made, we let her review them too." He winked at the rest of the table. "Of course being able to use her power did help some. We could send products for immediate manufacture,  
knowing they would work right the first time!" Skuld blushed.

Bell and Urd both sat quietly for a second, their faces blank. Then both smiled and congratulated Skuld again.

Keiichi knew what they were thinking, and decided to make the first move. "That's great!" He slid back from the table to stand up. Then he made a deep bow toward his sister-in-law. "Skuld, as an engineer I congratulate you on your progress!" He looked over at her and smiled. "Would you like to come work for a real motorcycle developer now?"

Skuld rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Not a chance, thank you." She reached her hand up and took Sentaro's in hers. "My present job has a number of great side benefits. I think I'll stay with hi..I mean it." She shook her head. "The company, I mean the company." She turned red faced.

Everyone at the table laughed. Even Belldandy and Urd looked happy.

Keiichi gave a long sigh. "Well, if that's your decision, I think I would like to have Sentaro show me his new creation that is outside." He nodded at Sentaro, who had a huge grin at the thought of having his work checked by a true motorcycle builder. "Shall we leave the girls for now?" Sentaro nodded and they left the room.

Belldandy nodded and stood up herself. "Well, I think that Urd and I need to help our sister after that wonderful meal." She gave a bow toward Skuld and then she looked toward Urd with a smile. "Shall we then?"

Urd gave a dark look at Bell and mumbled under her breath. "You just had to get me in the cleanup part didn't you. And just when one of my favorite programs is coming on!" Bell gave her an even bigger smile.

THREE:

Keiichi honestly wanted to see the new motorcycle up close. Standing beside it he couldn't help comparing it with the cobbled up bike that he rode in the one and only hill climb race that he participated in. This one was handmade and beautiful. Sentaro stood like the proud father he was and ran his hand over the sleek fuel tank.

Kneeling down Keiichi looked it over, ran his hand over the welds and checked the tightness of the chain drive. "Sentaro, this looks great!" He gave it one last pat. "How does it perform?"

Sentaro beamed. "Glad you like it. I've had it running and it seemed to be in top form. But this afternoon I changed the head gaskets, and rerouted the oil line to protect it better with the frame." He leaned down and touched the chromed head of the motor. "I decided to use one of the new four-cycle motors the company designed, it should be good even in a hill climb. Noble Scarlet thinks everything is good to go. But I still want Skuld to check it."

Keiichi stood with his arms crossed. "Start it." Sentaro nodded.

The motor started on the first kick. Sentaro gunned it and ran the r.p.m.'s to the red line. Keiichi stood with his eyes closed listening. Suddenly he reached out for the switch. "Kill it! Kill it now!" He was breathing hard.

Sentaro looked at him with a frown. "Did you hear something? I'm not sure that I did."

Keiichi leaned down and looked at the oil line. "I'm sure I heard a knock that shouldn't be there. I've only heard something like it when the oil isn't getting to the motor."

Sentaro looked at Keiichi. "Do you have goddess powers too? I wasn't that aware of a funny sound."

Keiichi stood for a second with his eyes closed, breathing deeply. When he opened his eyes he looked at Sentaro and then leaned against the motorcycle. "No, I don't have goddess powers. Never did. I have to depend on my own experience and judgment to do my job." He paused. "Sentaro, what would happen if Skuld no longer had her power? Could you work without her help?" Keiichi gave a quick laugh. "For that matter could Skuld work without her power." He saw Sentaro's look of confusion.

Sentaro leaned over and held the handle bar with both hands. He was still confused by Keiichi's question. "Okay, brother, what brought that up? You kinda took me by surprise."

Keiichi sighed and sat on the seat of the motorcycle. "Sorry, but I had to ask it. Want to hear a true story about beautiful goddesses living on earth?" Sentaro nodded. "Okay, this is the short version. Belldandy was a Goddess First Class. As such she could be recalled to Yggdrasil when they needed her. Or she could be forced to return by any god or demon that defeated her. So I could lose her at any time." He turned and looked toward the house, then back to Sentaro. "The only certain way I could keep her with me, and we could have a real family, was if she gave up her powers and became human." Keiichi had put emphasis on the 'becoming human'. "As a human she would not only lose her powers, but would age and die just like humans do. Sentaro, YOU are married to a Goddess Second Class."

Sentaro was leaning a little more on the bike. For a few seconds he looked thoughtful, then he raised his head to look at his brother-in-law. "I see what you were asking me." He stood up and let go of the handle bar. "I really do see the problem." He paused again. "If Skuld does not change to a human she will never age. I will age but she won't. I know that Urd is the oldest,  
but it never really made an impression that she doesn't age." He stopped to gather his thoughts. "And if Skuld isn't changed to human we will never have a family either." Walking a few steps away from Keiichi and the bike he stopped and looked toward the house, then lowered his head. "But if she changes to human she, and I, will also lose Noble Scarlet won't we? That's why Belldandy doesn't have her angel. She became fully human." He turned toward Keiichi and Keiichi nodded.

Sentaro blew out air, then nodded his head as if he had made a decision. "All right, I will tell you what I think right now. I will not ask my wife, my goddess, to give up her powers. One day, maybe that will change." He paused. "Yes, maybe that will change one day. But not yet, not soon. I think we will both lose too much right now." Turning toward Keiichi, Sentaro smiled. "But I do promise you that we will not be dependent on her power. That will change. Yes, that will have to change won't it." Sentaro moved to Keiichi and bowed low. "Thank you senpai, I did need that. Thank you."

Keiichi nodded, stood up and gave a small bow. "Then I'll go back in while you think about that oil problem. Thank you for listening." He walked back toward the house as Sentaro knelt down by the motor.

As Keiichi entered the hall of the house he was confronted by a very angry Goddess Second Class. Skuld's eyes looked like fire could come out. Her arms were crossed in front of her, and she was tapping her foot. It was a cold, icy voice that slowly spoke. "And just what were you discussing with my husband?" She leaned into Keiichi's face. "That didn't look like a chat about hill-climb racing."

Keiichi's face took on the scared look from the days when Skuld would hit him to keep him away from Belldandy. He made sounds, but couldn't speak. His body turned so it was leaning against the wall.

Skuld leaned closer toward him, and he cringed. Suddenly she smiled,  
leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Got you again!" Keiichi slid down the wall to sit on the floor. "Keiichi, I could hear what you were saying. I am a goddess after all. So all I can say is.." She smiled wider. "Thank you, brother-in-law. Thank you. I have been afraid to tell him the story, but you did it for me." She reached down for his hand to pull him up so he could stand. "We'll be all right. Remember, I'm not a First Class Goddess, I'm only Second Class. There are some differences." She turned and went out to help Sentaro with his bike.

Keiichi stood for a second breathing deeply. Then Belldandy's hand went into his and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "She's right, they'll be fine." Bell gave her husband a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for caring,  
Keiichi."

END


End file.
